


Depend More on Your Friends

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tsumugi never wanted anyone to worry too much about him when he got sick. Tasuku disagreed.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Depend More on Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing fics for a long time, but this time, I decide to get my feet wet with A3! fandom. This is based on Tsumugi's [Sunny Garden] SSR Backstage.
> 
> Also, happy b'day, Tasuku!

The rumbling of lightning outside accelerated the already rampant pounding of Tsumugi's heart.

 _The little guys!_ Lying on his bed, he looked at the wall beside him and frowned at the lack of windows. _If it rains-_

The steady drumming of raindrops against concrete cut him off. Despite his aching muscles, he kicked his blanket away, scattering the roll of tissue and crumpled up pieces of tissue paper in front of him. He had to get going, even if his head throbbed and his vision was spinning. The little ones out there needed him.

Tsumugi sat up, turned, and placed his shaky feet on the ladder of his loft bed. Although he was wearing socks, the coldness from the plywood rungs permeated into his soles and enfeebled his already faltering legs. Liquid ran down his scratchy nose, and he stopped to rub it with the sleeve of his jacket.

Just as he descended and grabbed the side rails, the door flung open. A husky voice called out to him, "Tsumugi, what are you-"

"Ah!" Tsumugi slipped and tumbled. The hardwood floor drew closer to him-

He landed on a pair of brawny arms, and his face flushed. For the second time today, Tasuku was carrying him like a princess.

"Why the hell did you get off your bed?" Tasuku scolded.

"Y-you startled me!"

Sighing, Tasuku held Tsumugi with an arm and began climbing the ladder. "I'm taking you back."

"But…" Tsumugi looked at the windows under his bed and winced. Dark clouds filled the gloomy sky. Droplets of water littered the glass. "I need to go to the courtyard now!"

"It's raining out there."

"But the little ones-"

"You stay put." Arriving on the top, Tasuku put Tsumugi down on the bed. "Leave them to me."

"Uh, thanks?" Tsumugi sat up and rubbed his runny nose. Tasuku knew Tsumugi treated the plants in the courtyard like his children, but did Tasuku know anything about gardening? Even if he did, Tsumugi always preferred looking after them with his own hands; nobody could protect them better than the garden boss after all.

"I'll ask others for help." As Tasuku climbed down the ladder, he added, "Now, don't you dare to get off your bed again. If you do, I'll get a pair of handcuffs from Sakyo and shackle you to the bed."

"That sounds-" Tsumugi sneezed. "That sounds extreme, Tasuku!"

"Then be a good boy and stay there." Tasuku bolted out of the room and slammed the door shut, as if the poor plants outside were his children too.

 _Be a good boy, huh?_ Tsumugi smiled a bit, his nose itching so much that his eyes grew watery. He thought he had been - or at least tried to be - one; when you were sick, you shouldn't trouble the healthy people a lot. Then his smile faded; Tasuku and a few guys in the dorm would end up getting soaked through and through because of him.

 _I'm sorry, everyone._ Scowling, Tsumugi grabbed the roll of tissue and ripped off a piece of tissue paper. As he wiped his eyes, he sneezed again and caused tears to trickle down his cheeks; in all honesty, part of him really wanted to cry because of how powerless he was right now. _Little guys-_ The booming thunder interrupted him. _I'm sorry for not being there for you when it rains so heavily like this._

After drying his tears and rubbing his nose, he lay down and gasped. No air could enter his clogged-up nostrils, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. It relieved him at first, but a moment later, his dry, scratchy throat caused him to cough.

A creak came from the distance, at which Tsumugi slowly rolled to his side. Tasuku stepped into the room with a plastic tray in his hands and closed the door. Tsumugi's blurry and spinning vision prevented him from identifying what was on the tray, though.

As Tasuku drew closer to his loft bed, Tsumugi sat up and let out a sigh of relief when he found no trace of water on his friend's clothes. Then he frowned.

"Tasuku," he spoke in a nasal voice, "how are the little ones?"

"Others took care of them and told me to stay with you instead. Don't worry, Tenma knows some stuff about gardening."

Smiling a bit, Tsumugi nodded. "Yeah, we often talk about plants after all. He's more into bonsai, though."

Tasuku handed the tray to him. "Here, Omi cooked some porridge for you."

"Thanks." Tsumugi placed the tray on his lap. Although he couldn't smell a thing, the slices of boiled egg atop the smoking bowl of porridge made him want to enjoy his meal now. The warmth from the food also cleared up his nostrils a bit.

"Eat up before taking the meds. I've put everything you need on the tray."

Tsumugi nodded and picked up the spoon from the tray. "I'm sorry for making you this busy, Tasuku."

"Geez, you need to depend more on others, Tsumugi, especially when you're sick." Tasuku clambered up the ladder. "Worry more about yourself than others."

"Um, I'm not really used to it?"

"You have to, even if you don't want to." Smiling, Tasuku sat beside Tsumugi. "Tell me when you need something."

"Tasuku…" Tsumugi grinned. "You just reminded me of yourself when you're sick. I'd sit beside you as you clung to me like a spoiled brat, Taa-chan."

"It was only up until middle school!" Tasuku yelled. "And stop calling me 'Taa-chan,' Tsumu!"

"You too, stop with the 'Tsumu!'"

Silence enveloped the room, only to be broken by a burst of laughter. It ended once Tsumugi went into a violent coughing fit and wheezed. Fluid escaped from his eyes and nostrils.

"You should eat up now," Tasuku said. "Then take the meds and go to sleep."

"Yeah."


End file.
